dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Jason (Prime Earth)
Diana (twin sister) Antiope (grandmother, deceased) Hercules (half-brother) First Born (half-brother) Lennox (half-brother, deceased) Milan (half-brother) Cassandra (half-sister) Siracca (half-sister) Cassie Sandsmark (niece) | Universe = Prime Earth | BaseOfOperations = Aegean Coast, Greece, Virginia (formerly) | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Greek | AlienRace = Demigod | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Prince; Fisherman | PlaceOfBirth = Themyscira | Creators = Geoff Johns; Jason Fabok | First = Justice League Vol 2 50 | Death = | Quotation = Family... Nothing more important... Find him. Find Jason. | Speaker = Myrina | QuoteSource = Justice League Vol 2 50 | HistoryText = Jason is the long lost son of Queen Hippolyta and Zeus, and Princess Diana's twin brother. Origin When Jason's mother, Hippolyta, found out she was pregnant with Zeus' children, she felt that one of them would be male. She contacted Glaucus, one of the Argonauts, and asked him to take care of the boy in order to escape Hera's jealous wrath, as hiding a boy on the island of Themyscira would be next to impossible. Jason was raised by Glaucus, friend of Hercules, himself an Argonaut as well. Hippolyta requested he be named after Jason, the leader of the Argonauts. Darkseid War Just before she died, Myrina - an Amazon assassin and mother of Grail, Darkseid's daughter - told Wonder Woman that the night she was born, the Queen of the Amazons bore another child right after Diana, and that it was a boy. Myrina didn't know what had happened to him, but she said he was the true Chosen One. Diana inquired further and asked what he was chosen for, but Myrina died before she could explain any further. Children of the Gods Jason was working as a fisherman on a fishing boat in the Aegean Coast, Greece, when he was found by Wonder Woman. She discovered his location from a message in Hercules' last will and testament, which left all his possessions, including Jason's secret, to his half-sister, Diana. When Diana and Jason met, first of all they felt that they were deeply connected, immediately recognizing their sibling ties. However, this was revealed to be a trick by Grail, for as soon as the sun set Grail revealed to have been manipulating Jason in order to defeat Wonder Woman. | Powers = * : As a demigod, Jason possessed several superhuman powers. :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* ::* : Drawing from Zeus' dominion of the sky, Jason had a special affinity with the element of air. Using this, he could sense the flow of the tides or generate enough air pressure to create a tsunami or a storm. ::* : Jason was able to conjure and manipulate bolts of lightning. ::* : Jason was able to generate and release powerful divine energy blasts for different purpose, such as to destroy or hit objects or people with a great force. | Abilities = * * : Jason was trained in sparring by his half-brother Hercules. * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Fishers Category:Royalty Category:Twins